bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Ones
The are a group of ink creatures making their debut in Chapter 4 and return in Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. It remains unclear if the Lost Ones were previously employees of Joey Drew Studios, local residents that visited the said studio, or just other types of ink-dwellers similar to the Searchers. Bestiary Description They have a similar appearance to human beings, only deformed and skeletal. They are covered completely in black ink similar to tar, and are noticeably bald. Sometimes, their forlorn-looking eyes can be seen glowing a yellowish-orange color. They have what appears to be small tentacles for a mouth. Behavior In Chapter 4, they seem to be friendly as they are not personally a threat to Henry. Sometimes they just stand in complete stillness, watching Henry pass, as if they are statues. They also appear to be in a state of despair, either hunched over and crying or, in one case seen in one of the rooms while travelling the vents, banging their head against the wall in a suicidal manner. They will move their heads to look at Henry when he comes near to them. Nevertheless, seen in Chapter 5, the Lost Ones act as a threat towards Henry, Allison Angel, and Tom. Some carry random weapons to use against the group, like a wrench and a wooden plank. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The first time Henry encounters them will be in the Archives, in which they are all stuck in some position like statues, gathering in front of the Bendy statue. If Henry returns to the room with the statue after pushing the first book, all of them vanished in the blink of an eye. Inside the hallway entrance to the spiral stairway, a brief horror vision-like event will occur showing numerous arms of the Lost Ones with grasping hands that emerge from both walls. The next time Henry sees them, one will walk around the walkway in the balcony above within the lounge, having an emotion mixed between in sorrowful and frightened matter as it laments about being hunted down constantly by someone and hopelessly desiring to go home, before wandering back off-screen. The next room Henry will enter will have multiples of them, most either staring into space, sitting in a cage, staring at Henry mournfully, or sitting on the ground in despair. As soon as Henry enters the vent, two of the Lost Ones is there in front of the vent's entrance behind seen if Henry turns around. Another one is found in an unreachable room which can be viewed in the vents, banging their head against the wall. One with non-glowing eyes can be found in Storage 9, sitting on top of a cage. Another one is found in the hall leading to the structure room from the Research and Design department where the Butcher Gang surrounds a heated barrel, behind bars and sobbing while curled up. It is unknown if the Lost Ones have any connection to the Butcher Gang. In the post-credits, several Lost Ones are seen surrounding Physical Alice's corpse. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The Lost Ones return in the Last Chapter as hostile enemies within their own village moments after their leader is killed. The Lost Ones appear in the middle of the horde of Searchers and are killed with two hits by the axe. There are some passive Lost Ones in the chapter, like one that is fishing in the entry of the village. During the fight, some of the Lost Ones will carry makeshift weapons to use against Henry, Allison Angel and Tom. Trivia * The total number of Lost Ones seen in Chapter 4 is 50, including the hidden one. * If the "low" or "very low" quality option is enabled, the Lost Ones' eyes lacking glowing effects will reveal colored in ghostly white. * The Lost One from the lounge's balcony that speaks is voiced by Joe J. Thomas, who also voices Bertrum Piedmont. * Upon hacking, there is a hidden weeping Lost One sitting in an area blocked with boulders, which is behind one of the pipes in the darkness, along with a huge Wandering Sin cutout. Navigation tab Category:Monsters Category:BATIM monsters